rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph
Ralph is a wolf monster and is usually depicted as the 3rd protagonist out of the main protagonists, the other two being George and Lizzie. He made his first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. He has made a continuous appearance ever since. Background In every Rampage game, Ralph, along with George and Lizzie, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: Rampage (1986) Ralph was an elderly man until he became mutated by radioactive waste of which was discarded, becoming a giant sized arctic wolf as a result. Coincidentally, George and Lizzie also became mutated into giant monsters. They all saw eachother as alike in every way, rather than monstrous abhorrences that normal humans saw them to be. Throughout the game the trio begin to desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. Ralph is the only monster able to eat businessmen. Ralph cannot eat any other human other than businessmen. Rampage: World Tour Ralph's origin is in fact asymmetrical to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized werewolf. Fact File *Debut: Rampage (1986) *Age: 40s/50s * Gender: Male * Mutation Species: Wolf * Skin Color: Peach * Fur Color: Grey/blue * Eye Color: Red and orange/hazel * Claw Colour: White *Height: Big *Weight: Medium *Likes: Meat, Howling *Dislikes: Spray water, dog whistles. *Special Move: Super Howl *Allies: George and Lizzie (in particular), Boris, Curtis/Rhett, Ruby, Myukus/Eyegore/Kyle, Harley/Wally. *Voice Actor: Nick Rich *Origin: Appearance Trivia *Ralph is the only monster considered to be original out of the original monsters (the other 2 being George and Lizzie). However, Ralph may be or might have been the inspiration of and for many werewolf movies, including Werewolf of London, the Wolfman (both the 1940 and 2010 versions), and An American Werewolf in London. * In the original Rampage arcade game and Rampage: World Tour, it is notible that Ralph has no tail. However, in Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time and Rampage: Total Destruction, Ralph has a tail. It has been unexplained why he had suddenly gained a tail, but rumor has it that the developers thought that Ralph was better off being a giant wolf rather than the average werewolf (especially considering that werewolves are not particularly in scale with an average monster). Another theory is that Ralph could have possibly grown a tail, on the behalf of side effects of becoming a monster for a prolonged period of time. * Ralph's skin and fur colors closely resembles Sonic The Hedgehog's skin and fur colors. Category:Monsters Category:Mutants